


From this High Terrain, I Am Ready Now to Fall

by Notasmuch



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after Jared called JDM his boyfriend in front of a camera. Jensen doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From this High Terrain, I Am Ready Now to Fall

"Jensen."

"Yes?"

 _I'm sorry? I'd do it again? It's your fault?_ Nothing sounded like something Jensen would want to hear right now. Jared pushed his face back into his arms.

Warm fingers pressing against the bottom of his spine made him flinch. On normal days Jensen was an excellent lover, attentive and loving or rough and fast, whatever Jared wanted. Jealous, pissed Jensen was an evil emissary of devil.

Jared knew the video would hit websites sooner or later, knew one of Jensen's caretakers would send it to him. He just hoped they'd get to talk about it. But when he walked into the house earlier, he knew talking wasn't even a dot on the horizon.

Two fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, dry and careless, rubbing the skin.

"Look up, Jared, this isn't a solo performance."

 _Fuck you._ But he looked up. Straight into his own eyes. He was on his knees and elbows in front of a full height mirror, pupils blown in want and lip bitten in worry, naked. Jensen was shirtless and barefoot, but still in his jeans. There was only so far anyone should push Jensen. Calling another man his boyfriend, may have been _too_ far.

But dammit, it was Jensen's fault! His face must have shown some of his defiance because Jensen covered him whole and looked at him in the mirror.

"Something you want to say Jared?"

His eyebrow was challenging. Jared heard flick of lube opening and exhaled in actual gratitude.

"Did Danneel send you the link?"

Jensen smiled.

 _Shit._

He slapped an arm on the mirror when a wet finger pushed into him. "Fuck!"

Jensen's lips were dropping tiny kisses on his shoulder until the finger was all the way in, then he waited. The burn was so perfect and one finger wasn't nearly enough. He tried to push back, a small whine coming from his throat, but Jensen's body held him still.

"Yeah, Danneel sent me the link."

The finger started moving a bit, not fucking him, just bending and petting him on the inside. He needed more. No way was he gonna ask for it though. He was angry too. Maybe. Mostly before. Then Jensen pulled the finger out, twisted, and shoved it back in, hitting the right spot over and over again, and he moaned, deeper and harder the longer it lasted.

Just one finger, Jensen was barely touching him anywhere else, and he was grunting like a whore. He looked down not wanting to see his own face betray him and beg for more.

"You think you can pull her on me Jared? People can think what ever they want, you and I know the truth. You ever seen me go around hugging her? Calling her my girlfriend? Look up Jared, see how much you want this."

It would have been so much easier to do it if Jensen wasn't so perfectly in control, finger pulling out on every other word, back in on the next, mathematical precision. But then his hair was being pulled and he cursed and looked up just as Jensen pushed into him with two fingers and he saw the pleasure on his own face. Hand on the mirror fisted and he imagined touching his dick, painfully hard and hanging low, almost reaching the carpet.

He took a deep breath. "Still went with her."

Jensen's thumb pressed behind his balls, rubbing circles while he fucked him with the two fingers. Jensen's eyes were almost gentle on his for a moment. "I did what I had to do, Jared." Then his jaw clenched and his fingers pushed hard, lifting Jared up and making him howl in almost-pain. "Not _more_."

Third finger joined the first two, and Jared breathed through it, looking at Jensen's eyes in the mirror trying to say he gets it, but he still wanted him there.

Jensen understood. "Doesn't make it OK, baby."

Not much of a warning as Jensen started fucking him with three fingers, never touching his dick, pushing him off balance whenever Jared wanted to do it himself, forcing him to look at his own desire in the mirror all the time. Jensen's control making him angry and sad and turned on all at the same time. _Why doesn't he feel it?_

Then Jensen was right behind him, jeans opened and half way down his thighs. Holding him still with one hand he pushed Jared's legs further apart and the slicked up cock entered him before fingers were even fully out.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Mmm. Perfect for me, Jare."

When he was all the way in, bent over Jared, their eyes met in the mirror again. "You can't just forget who you belong to, Jared."

He shivered at the words, and then almost came at the look in Jensen's eyes. Sometimes he forgot what a good actor Jensen was. _He felt it all right. Fucking Dean tough guy crap._

Jared smirked, squeezing his ass around Jensen. "You wanna mark me yours, Jen?"

Heat in Jensen's eyes said he'd be kept on a leash for the rest of his life if Jensen had it his way. He felt him pulling out slowly until the rim of the head was spreading Jared that little bit more before he fucked in with just enough force.

Burn and slide, perfectly full, every sound Jared made was visible on his face but he didn't care, he was looking up at Jensen, at the control slipping. Jensen was leaning more of his weight on Jared, their knees scraped on the carpet, hands restless, nails scratching Jared's nipples, still wet fingers dipping into his navel, making him push back harder, whine for a touch in the right place.

Jensen's lips were moving. He tilted his head to hear better, and Jensen growled "You're mine."

"Than act like it. And not just when we're fucking."

He pushed back so hard Jensen almost lost his balance and Jared let his head fall back on his arms, not caring any more. Jensen didn't make him look back up. He slipped out instead and laid a hand on Jared's back.

"You know we can't do that."

"We can't come out. We don't have to _hide_."

Jensen's fingers were sliding down his thighs and between, behind his balls, but he forgot to be embarrassed.

"You're right."

Jared turned his head to look at him. "I am?"

Jensen's smile was gentler this time; he leaned in and kissed him for the first time since he came in today. "Yeah. Doesn't mean I'm cool with you calling Jeff your boyfriend." He tapped Jared's hole with a finger, making him choke. "But I should have been with you. There was no reason other than my own paranoia not to. I'm sorry. Next time?"

"You'd better." Jared took Jensen's hand and kissed his knuckles, knowing it made the other man uncomfortable, but was a pretty good 'you're forgiven'.

Then an arm slipped under his chest and pulled him up, to sit on Jensen's thighs as he pushed into him again. Slowly this time, eyes locked together in the mirror until Jensen's hand wrapped lazily around Jared's dick. His head fell back on Jensen's shoulder and he turned to lick at the freckled ear making him giggle and moan.

He had no idea how much time passed with Jensen's nails torturing his nipples, teeth on his shoulder, thumb slipping over the head just so, but it felt like hours.

Then Jensen had enough of the torture; he bit into Jared's jaw and started fucking him harder, rubbing against the right spots on his dick and in his ass simultaneously.

 _Love you, mine, fuck, love, it's ok, you know, I do..._ They both murmured words of love, belonging and forgiveness together, and came seconds apart, grunting into each others skin, Jared's orgasm starting Jensen's.

When they conquered breathing again, Jensen hugged him closer from behind, not wanting to pull out just yet, and Jared looked at the image they made in the mirror, sweaty, exhausted and happy.

"I dig the mirror thing."

Jensen huffed into his ear. "Yeah. 'Cause your ego so needs petting."

He pouted until Jensen kissed him better. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Jensen's finger traced down his neck and around one raw nipple. "I love you too."

("...")

"You can't move, can you?"

Jared laughed but they both knew he was serious. "No way. You?"

"Nope. Hopefully you'll just fall off eventually."

"Hopefully. My knees hurt and your zipper is tattooing itself into my skin."

"Hm."

His head dropped on Jensen's shoulder again.


End file.
